Various commercial enterprises offer goods for sale that may be contained within a transparent container. For example, various convenience stores offer refreshments for sale. Some of the refreshments, such as soft drinks, alcoholic beverages, and the like, are refrigerated. Often, the refreshments are contained within a refrigerated compartment having a transparent door (formed of, for example, glass). The transparent door allows a customer to see the types of soft drinks that are available for sale. If the customer chooses to purchase a particular soft drink, the customer opens the door, removes a soft drink within the refrigerated compartment, and then closes the door.
The space within a refrigerated compartment is limited. As such, each refrigerated compartment is able to contain a limited number of products. A known refrigerated compartment includes multiple shelves on which various products are positioned. When the shelf space is fully occupied by product, additional products are not able to be positioned within the refrigerated compartment. Instead, as products within the refrigerated compartment are removed by customers, additional product may then be moved into the open space on the shelf.
As can be appreciated, the additional product that is not within the refrigerated compartment is stored at other areas of an establishment, thereby taking up valuable space. Further, if a large number of products are removed from the refrigerated compartment, the additional products that are used to replenish the refrigerated compartment take time to cool to a desirable temperature.
Additionally, many establishments have a large number of refrigerated compartments that contain products. With increased numbers of refrigerator compartments, doors, and rows, shelves, and the like, retailers and suppliers may find it difficult to distinguish their products from the hundreds of other products on display.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method of accommodating and displaying increased numbers of products within a display container, such as a refrigerated compartment.